Black and Bronze Hearts
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: AU. James is alive raising Harry with Sirius and Remus. Neville is raised by his single dad Frank with Augusta's help. The OC has a single dad as well so the three dads meet at a support group for single parents.
1. Chapter 1

James's POV

I was on my way to a single parents support group that my wife agreed on if one of us were suddenly widowed or unable to take care of our son. I wasn't exactly widowed but my wife was literally insane and didn't recognize me or our son. My son was five almost six. His name was Harry. He looked like me but had his mum's green eyes. We walked into the building. I saw one familiar face. It was Frank Longbottom. His wife Alice had been killed the same night that my Lily was tortured into insanity. They had a son named Neville who was Harry's age. I noticed he was talking to a tall guy with black hair. He must be new because I've never seen him before.

"Hey James." Frank greeted.

"Hey Frank."

"This is Bobby Romero."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Your last name sounds familiar." I said.

He nodded and said " I was a year ahead of you just like Frank."

"Oh, that's right."

"But my brother was in your year but a Slytherin."

"He was the only friendly Slytherin."

"And my sister was a few years below you and a Hufflepuff."

I nodded and said "So, you're obviously a single parent."

He nodded and said "Yes, I'm separated from my wife and I have a daughter named Delaney who is almost six."

"Our sons are the same age." I said enthusiastically.

"That's her over there." he said pointing to a little brown haired girl with glasses who was reading a book.

"Harry is over there." I said pointing to Harry who was playing with a toy broom.

"Neville is over there." Frank said pointing to Neville.

We decided to call over our kids so we could introduce them. Or rather introduce Harry and Neville to Delaney since Harry and Neville already knew each other. Since they were god brothers.

"Harry, Neville this is Delaney and her dad."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said.

Neville was a little bit shyer than Harry.

"You wear glasses like me!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, I do."

"Nice to meet you, Delaney." Neville said.

"You too."

"We should get them together sometime."

"Harry and Neville's birthday is in a week you're invited."

"I'm sure Delaney would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then it's settled!" I said.

We continued talking and soon parted ways.

Delaney's POV

I couldn't wait for the birthday party of my two new friends. It was really nice meeting them. The day continued. It was now time for the birthday party. My dad knocked on the door.

"Hello Bobby and Delaney." James greeted.

"Hi James."

"Come on in, let me introduce you to everyone."

"Okay."

"These are my best friends, Sirius and Remus." He said pointing to a guy with long black hair and a guy with sandy brown hair.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"That's Sirius's cousin Andromeda or Andy and her husband Ted Tonks"

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"That's my mom, Augusta." Frank introduced.

"Nice to meet you."

"The kids are up in Harry's room which is the second door on the right."

My dad nodded and said "I'll take Delaney up there and come back down."  
"Okay."

My dad led me up to Harry's room. His room was painted in the Gryffindor colors. I recognized them since my dad was a Gryffindor as well. I noticed another girl she looked around thirteen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey boys, happy birthday."

"Thank you, Mr. Romero." Harry said.

"Thanks."

"Happy birthday." I smiled at them.

"Thanks."

"Thank you, Delaney." Neville smiled at me.

"Finally another girl!" The girl exclaimed.

"Who are you?" My dad asked kindly.

"I'm Dora Tonks."

"What's your full name?" Harry teased her. I guess they might be close.

"Nymphadora." she huffed.

My dad nodded and left the room.

"I like the colors of your room, Harry."

"Thanks."

"My dad was a Gryffindor."

"So, was mine."

"My dad was a Gryffindor too." Neville smiled.

I nodded and said "Each of my dad's siblings were in different houses my uncle was a Slytherin and my aunt was a Hufflepuff."

"Really?"

"There's nothing wrong with Slytherins my mum was a Slytherin as well." Tonks said.

"So, was my mum actually." I said.

"My dad was a Hufflepuff." Tonks smiled proudly as her hair changed pink.

I knew what she was but I couldn't pronounce it.

"I'm a metamorphagus."

"I've read about those."

We continued talking. They called us down for dinner. After dinner we had a cake and ice cream. Then they opened presents. After that my dad and I left. The day continued. It was now my birthday. I had invited Neville and Harry. My dad also invited his dentist friends and their daughter who was roughly a year older than me.

"Delaney, these are the Grangers."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"You too, this is our daughter Hermione." She introduced me to a girl with bushy brown hair clutching a book to her chest.

"Hi Hermione, you like to read?"

"Yes, I do."

"I do too." I said.

Her eyes lit up.

"Come on, I'll show you all the books I have."

She eagerly followed me up to my room. We searched through my bookcase. We each got a book and laid down on the floor and started to read. I would usually want to socialize but I love reading. We didn't even hear the door open since we were too wrapped up in our books.

"Hello." Harry said.

"Oh, hey Harry." I said looking up from my book.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Happy Birthday, Delaney."

"Thanks Neville."

"Who's your friend?" Harry asked.

"This is Hermione Granger." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry."

"You too."

"I'm Neville, nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So, you like to read Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Actually, I do too." Harry admitted.

Hermione's eyes lit up. They sat down and Harry started to read over her shoulder.

"So, what do you want to do Neville?"

"I don't mind reading either, actually." He smiled.

We sat in the same position that Harry and Hermione were sitting in.

"Well, isn't this is a sight?" James asked.

We all looked up at him in unison.

"We should've taken a picture." Frank said.

We walked downstairs. We had dinner and ate cake and ice cream. I opened up my presents. The day continued. I would see Harry and Neville regularly. I saw Hermione less than I saw the boys. I did go to muggle primary school but Hermione and I went to different schools. It was now a few months before Hermione's eleventh birthday. I was over her house.

"Girls, come here please!" Daniel, Hermione's dad called.

"I wonder what my dad wants?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure." I said even though, I had a suspicion what this was about.

We walked down the stairs. As we got closer to the living room I saw a woman with a pointed hat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Delaney?" She asked kindly.

"Hi Aunt Minerva" I smiled at her.

Hermione looked puzzled and asked "How do you know her, Delaney?"

"She was my dad's teacher at school."

"What school?" Hermione asked.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where I teach Transfiguration and the head of Ravenclaw."

"You're a witch, Hermione." Her mum, Eliza said calmly.

"I'm a witch as well." I told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked sounding hurt.

"Trust me I would've but it's against the law."

Hermione nodded she hated breaking rules.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Daniel asked his wife.

"That's because I'm a squib." She said.

"What's a squib?" Hermione asked.

"A person born of wizards but with no powers." Aunt Minerva answered.

Hermione and her dad nodded.

"What was your maiden name, Mrs. Granger?" Aunt Minerva asked.

"Collins." She answered.

She nodded.

"So, that makes Hermione a halfblood."

"Yes, it does."

"Why isn't Delaney getting her letter?"

"You only get them when you're eleven. I was so envious when my siblings got their letters."

Hermione nodded in understanding and Aunt Minerva left.

"So, are Harry and Neville both wizards?"

"Yes, they are. Harry is a halfblood and Neville is a Pureblood."

"Don't some Pureblood families not like muggleborns and halfbloods."

I nodded and said "Yes, but I'm sure Neville's family isn't like that."

Hermione nodded and said "This might be hard for you but can you keep the secret from the boys mainly Harry. I want to surprise him."

"Sure Mione."

"Thanks."

The day continued. I kept the secret. Over a year later Harry, Neville and I got our letters, celebrated our birthdays. We got our books at Diagon Alley. We ran into the Weasleys. I was friendly with the school aged Weasleys minus Ron for some reason. Their youngest Ginny had one more year. It was now time to board the train. Sirius, Remus, Augusta came to see us off. Tonks joined us as well. Even though she had just graduated she wanted to see us off as well.

"So, what house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"Hufflepuff!"

She smiled at me.

"I'd be happy with Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Neville said.

"It's time to board the train." Uncle James said.

We hugged our respective parents and friends. We boarded the train. We searched for a compartment. I finally found the compartment that Hermione was in. I knew it was her since she had her nose buried in a book.

"Hey Hermione." I smiled.

"Hey Delaney." She smiled back closing her book.

Harry looked shocked and said "I didn't know you would be here Hermione."

"I told Delaney to keep the secret."

"You knew about this?"

I nodded and we sat down.

"Nev, you have Trevor?" I asked Neville referring to his toad.

He patted his pocket and said "Yes."

Trevor had a habit of getting away. A few minutes later Ron popped his head in.

"Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all."

He walked in and sat down.

"Ron this is Hermione Granger."

He nodded and turned his attention and said "I bet you want to be Gryffindor like your dad."

Harry shrugged and said "I would be happy with Ravenclaw."

"At least it's better than Slytherin or Hufflepuff."

"My mum was a Slytherin!"

"That's probably why your parents are separated."

"Take that back, Ronald."

"Maybe you should go sit somewhere else, Ron." Neville said for some reason he was really protective over me.

"But everywhere else is full."

"You should've thought of that before you opened your mouth." Hermione said

He just got up and walked out of the compartment. A few minutes later Malfoy and his cronies came into bother us. Harry almost got into a fight with them again. After they left the Weasley twins walked in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Delaney." Fred greeted.

"We're sorry about what Ron said to you."

I smiled and said "Thanks that means a lot."

"So, who's you're new friend." George asked referring to Hermione since they already knew Harry and Neville.

"This is Hermione Granger."

"I've never heard that last name." George said thoughtfully.

"I'm a halfblood."

"You are?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Harry nodded.

"So, you guys excited to start Hogwarts?" George asked.

"Yes."

"What house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"Hufflepuff."

"I'd be happy with Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Neville repeated.

They nodded and we continued talking. We reached Hogsmeade station.

* * *

Sorting next chapter. I had to rewrite this chapter because I accidentally deleted it from the document.


	4. Chapter 4

First years." a familiar voice bellowed.

We started to follow Hagrid the castle.

"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall. I'm the Deputy Headmistress and the head of Ravenclaw."

We walked into the Great Hall. I heard Hermione chatting with an Indian girl and telling her about the ceiling was charmed to look like that. She was quite the know it all but I love her for it. We stopped in front of a hat. It was the sorting hat.

"Hannah Abbott!"

A girl with blond hair walked up to the stool.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted.

"Susan Bones!" Professor McGonagall called.

I knew of the Bones family since my dad was friends with her Aunt Amelia.

"Hufflepuff!"

The rest of the sorting went on until they got to Hermione.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled.

Hermione beamed and ran off to the Ravenclaw table. After a few more sortings it was Neville's turn.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat screamed.

Neville looked sorta of relieved. I know he's told me that he was intimidated by Gryffindor's reputation and he only wanted to be a Gryffindor since both his Gran and dad were Gryffindors. I'm sure they will be okay with him being in Hufflepuff. Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin. After a while it Harry's turn.

"Ravenclaw!"

Harry smiled and the Ravenclaw table cheered. He ran to sit by Hermione. It was finally my turn.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat screamed.

I smiled and ran off towards the Hufflepuff table and sat by Neville. Ron was predictably sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of his family.

"Hi, I'm Justin Finch Fletchley." a boy with brown hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Delaney Romero, and this is Neville Longbottom." I smiled.

"Are you a muggle born?" He asked me.

"I'm a half blood actually, my dad is a pure blood and my mum is a halfblood how about you?"

"I'm a muggle born."

"I'm a halfblood" A girl with blonde hair exclaimed.

"As am I." A girl with red hair exclaimed.

"I'm Hannah." The blonde said.

"I'm Susan." The redhead said.

"I know who you are Susan, my dad is friends with your aunt." I smiled.

She smiled back and said "I thought I recognized your last name."

"I'm Ernie." A new voice said.

We finished eating.

"I'm Gabriel!" The prefect greeted cheerily.

He led us to the dormitory.

This is the Hufflepuff common room, boy dormitories up the stairs to the left, girls the same on the right."

He continued "Room assignments are posted on the wall."

I walked to the wall. I was rooming with Susan, Hannah and a girl named Megan. This should be fun. We got know each other. We finished unpacking and went to bed. The next day I got up and got dressed. I walked down to the Great Hall with Neville. After breakfast it was time for Charms with the Gryffindors. After that we had Potions with the Ravenclaws. The teacher was Snape. I think my uncle had tried to be friends with him but they didn't become friends. He scared Neville. He creeped me out. He hated Harry just because he hated his father. He was indifferent to Hermione. After that we had a small break. Then we had a subject that wasn't around when my parents were in school Cooking With Magic with the Slytherins. The professor was an older man with grey hair. Let's see if I get through this without hurting the Slytherins in one way or another. The day continued.

"So, who's going to write their parent?" I asked Neville as we were sitting on the couch in the common room.

"You write your dad, we'll take turns writing letters to our parent and guardians."

"Good idea."

"Thanks."

I grabbed a piece of parchment and write the letter to my dad. After that I had to go to the Owlery to find an owl. A few days later The owls had just dropped the mail.

"Neville's got a Remembrall" Justin said.

I remembered reading about those and said "The smoke turns red when you forget something.""

The ball suddenly flamed red.

"The thing is I can't remember what I've forgotten"

I looked around Neville and said "Nev, you're not wearing your robe."

Neville face palmed.

I giggled and said "Don't worry we'll go get it before class starts."

Neville nodded and smiled at me. After breakfast Neville and I ran to the common room and grabbed his robe. We ran to our first class with the Slytherins. I was friends with the Slytherins that weren't total jerks aka Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson. Daphne Greengrass was rather nice so was Tracey Davis. The day continued. It was now our first flying lesson we had it with the Ravenclaws. I wasn't so good at sports but I'll give it a shot.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you excited for flying?" Harry asked.

"I'm not very coordinated at all, so no."

"You'll do fine" he said encouragingly.

"Thanks but that's easy for you to say Mr. Quidditch."

We made it to the quidditch pitch. I stood between Harry and Hermione. A woman with short white hair appeared.

"I'm Madame Hooch." she said.

"Good morning, Madame Hooch."

"Okay, stand over your broom reach out your right hand and say Up."

We stepped to the right side of our brooms and in a chorus we all yelled "Up!"

None of the brooms flew up. After a few more tries Harry's broom flew into his hand. My broom flew up into my hand a few seconds later. The rest of the brooms flew into their owner's hands.

"Swing your leg over the broom, and hold on tight we don't want any of you sliding off."

We all swung our legs over our brooms.

"Kick off when I reach three, 1 2" before she could finish Neville rose off the ground.

He had no idea what to do.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Madame Hooch yelled.

The broom went crazy into ran into the wall and Neville's robe got caught on a sword from a suit of armor. His robe tore a few more times and he fell to the ground. Madame Hooch ran to his aide. He groaned in pain.

"It's a broken wrist, I'm taking him to the hospital wing" said Madame Hooch leading Neville past us.

"Mind if I come?" I asked.

"Come along now." she said.

We walked to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey treated Neville's broken arm. I stayed with him. After an hour Harry and Hermione rushed in.

"Here's your Remembrall, Neville." Harry said handing him his Remembrall.

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem."

"Tell them what happened, Harry." Hermione said excitedly.

"After you two left, someone started to tease Neville, Susan defended him though. That bully grabbed his Remembrall and flew up into the sky. Without any second thought I flew up the into the sky as well even though Hermione tried to talk me out of it." Harry stopped, smiled at Hermione and continued, "He threw the Remembrall and I caught it and I thought I was in trouble when McGonagall came out but I wasn't. I was on the House team."

"First years don't usually make the house team."

"Harry, is the youngest seeker in 100 years."

"Wow."

"Congratulations, at least one of us got something good out of this all I got was a broken wrist." Neville grumbled.

"At least it's nothing worse, Nev." I said sitting down next to him.

"You're right."

The day continued. I thanked Susan for defending Neville. It was now Halloween. I was walking back from Charms when I heard Ron talking about Hermione actually he was insulting her is more accurate.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare say those things about Hermione."

"But they are all true, aren't they." he said looking around at his friends which consisted of the other Gryfffindor boys.

"I mean I love the fact that she's a know it all and you have to learn to accept the fact as well."

"Wait till she embarrasses you then we'll talk." Ron said starting to walk away.

"She's right, Ron." Seamus Finnigan said.

"Yeah." Dean Thomas agreed.

"You're siding with her when you saw it happen." Ron said.

"Yes."

Ron just stomped away leaving me with Dean and Seamus. I thanked them and walked away. It was dinner time I was sitting next to Neville when Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall yelling about a troll in the dungeon. Everyone panicked. Dumbledore told everyone to go to their common rooms.

"Delaney!" Tracey yelled.

"Hay Trace, what's up?"

"Daphne is in the girls bathroom she doesn't know about the troll."

"Let's go get her!"

"I'm coming with."

"Neville she's in the girl's bathroom."

"Come on!" Tracey yelled running towards the bathroom.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked Neville.

"You said it was the girls bathroom."

"I don't think that actually matters right now." I said tugging his arm.

He nodded and we ran after Tracey. By the time we got there the troll was there. I could see Daphne hiding in a stall. We battled the troll. The troll grabbed Tracey I had to use the tickling spell. The troll fell to the floor and Tracey was freed.

"I could've handled that."

"Then why were you hiding in a stall." Tracey teased.

Just then Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape came into the bathroom.

"Oh my goodness" she said looking from the troll to the students. Explain yourselves all of you." McGonagall shouted.

"I didn't know about the troll and my friends decided to come save me." Daphne said.

McGonagall looked like she was shocked more than anything.

"You four should count yourselves lucky. Not many first years could go up against a mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Mr. Longbottom, Miss Romero, Miss Davis did it not cross your mind to go to a teacher instead of trying to save Miss Greengrass yourselves " McGonagall reprimanded.

Neville, Tracey and I looked down embarrassed.

"Well uh… no professor. We weren't really thinking straight."

"Your serious lack of judgment could have killed all of you. You are very lucky no one was hurt. That will be 10 points from Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"Only ten, I would say one hundred and detention for a week at least from Hufflepuff." Snape said.

"That won't be necessary, Severus. It was you that stopped the troll wasn't it?" Dumbledore asked me.

I nodded and Dumbledore smiled at me.

"I refuse to believe these two helped save one of my house, especially Longbottom."

"You better believe it!" I growled readily jumping to Neville's defense.  
Neville smiled at me.

"Severus why don't you escort Ms. Greengrass and Ms. Davis back to their common room, I'll escort Ms. Romero and Mr. Longbottom to the Hufflepuff common room." McGonagall ordered.

"Alright." Snape begrudgingly agreed.

We followed McGonagall back to our common room. A few days later the four of us were in Dumbledore's office. The Potters and Grangers were there for support. Our respective fathers didn't have a temper usually but when you messed with us. You better watch out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who was stupid enough to let a bloody troll in this school!" Frank yelled.

"I don't know, Mr. Longbottom."

"You don't know!" My dad yelled.

"Daphne could've been hurt!" Mr. Greengrass yelled.

"As could've Tracey!" Mrs. Davis yelled.

"Let's thank Merlin, they weren't."

Everyone continued yelling.

"And another thing, you let Snape who is a teacher bully my son and his friends."

"Maybe you should try apologizing to him, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said.

"Trust me, I've tried but he will never forgive me and he's carried that hate down to my son."

Dumbledore just shrugged. We left Dumbledore's office.

"I'm just glad you guys are okay." My dad said hugging me.

"Me too."

"I need to thank you for helping to save my daughter." Mr. Greengrass said.

"It wasn't a problem, Mr. Greengrass." I smiled.

"She's so much like you." Mr. Greengrass said to my dad.

I knew my dad was friends with Mr. Greengrass. Each of the parents hugged us. Neville and I introduced Harry and Hermione to Tracey and Daphne. We all started to hang out together. It was now Harry's first Quidditch game. He was nervous. The game was against Slytherin. I sat in the stands next to Hermione and Neville. The game started.

"What's wrong with Harry's broom." James said.

I looked up to see Harry's broom swerving side to side. I looked over at the Slytherin side and I saw Snape muttering something. Neville was basically sobbing into his dad's coat.

"It looks like Snape is cursing Harry's broom." Hermione said.

"I wouldn't put it passed him." James said.

My eyes wandered frantically around the Quidditch Pitch. I also noticed Professor Quirrell muttering something.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked looking over at me.

"Professor Quirrell is also muttering something." I said pointing over to him.

Neville looked over to where I was pointing.

"We have to do something!" James said frantically.

"I'll go distract him." Hermione said eagerly.

Before I could tell her what I saw she left. A few minutes later I saw Snape's robe go up in flames. He broke eye contact with Harry's broom and put out the fire. Harry ended up on the ground. It didn't look like he caught the snitch.

"It looks like he's going to be sick." Frank said.

I looked over and it looked like he was going to throw up. I looked away.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch, Ravenclaw has won!" The commentator's voice boomed.

The Ravenclaws cheered and the Slytherins grimaced in your face. We left the Quidditch pitch.

"I know you guys think its Snape that was cursing Harry's broom but I also saw Professor Quirrell staring at Harry's broom and muttering something."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"And I did too." Neville said.

"Professor Quirrell seems harmless though." Hermione said.

"Looks can be deceiving, Hermione."

"I know."

The day continued. It was finally Christmas break. It went by fast. It was now the start of the new term.

"Hey guys, how was your Christmas?" Hermione greeted us.

"Good, how was yours?"

"Good."

"I got my dad's invisibility cloak." Harry said.

"Oh, great you'll cause even more trouble when you're invisible." Hermione laughed.

The day continued. It was now a few days later Hermione and Harry were in the library researching Nicholas Flamel. Neville and I were in the greenhouses helping Professor Sprout.

"Well we're all done here." she said dusting off her hands.

"Okay."

"Thanks for helping."

"No problem."

She smiled and we left. The day continued. We met up with Harry and Hermione. They filled us in on their findings. Nicholas Flamel was the creator of the Sorcerer's Stone. That's what the dog we had ran into was protecting. Neville and I joined in on the adventure to save the stone from Snape. It turns out we were really saving it from Quirrell. I had been right all this time. The Great Hall was decorated in Slytherin colors since they had won the House Cup. Dumbledore gave us some last minute points but Slytherin still won. It was finally summer. Since we had a dangerous first year our fathers were deciding if we should go back. I was at Harry's house with Neville, Tonks and Hermione. Suddenly a little house elf appeared.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, Mr. Harry Potter, I've heard so much about you and your friends." He said causing us all to blush. He continued "You guys mustn't go back to Hogwarts, bad things are going to happen if you do."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Dobby can't say."

"Is this why we haven't received any letters over the summer?"

Dobby nodded.

"Well, I do have all my friends here and we were deciding if should go back to Hogwarts anyway."

Dobby popped out of the room.

"You do know who's house elf that is, don't you?" Tonks asked.

"No, I don't."

"It's my aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius's." she replied. I know she wasn't close with her aunt and uncle but I'm sure she still recognized Dobby.

We nodded. Once the adults were back we went to go tell them.

"I guess it's settled, we're home schooling you for the year." James said.

My dad and Frank nodded in agreement. We still had to go Diagon Alley for our books. We saw the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher Professsor Lockhart. We saw the Weasleys. Ginny was starting this year. I was close with her.

"So, I hear you four aren't going back to Hogwarts this year?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah, they aren't."

"You guys." Fred started.

"Will be missed." George finished.

"Especially Harry." Ginny blushed as she smiled at Harry shyly.

She always had a crush on him since he was the "Boy Who Lived".

"So, we won't have a Potter and Longbottom running amok, wonderful." A voice sneered.

"Hello Malfoy." Mr. Weasley and Uncle James snarled. Frank and my dad were trying to keep their tempers at bay.

"Leave them alone." Hermione, Ginny and I defended Harry and Neville.

My dad just glared at Mr. Malfoy. I saw Mr. Malfoy drop something in Ginny's cauldron. It looked like a book. The Malfoys walked away.

"Can I see that book, Ginny?" I asked.

"Umm, sure."

I took the book out of her cauldron. It doesn't look so bad but looks can be deceiving.

"Does it say something?" Hermione asked.

"It's all blank."

"Can I have the book back?" Ginny asked.

I put the book back in her cauldron.

"We'll write you." The twins told me.

"Okay."

The Weasleys left. We finished getting our books and also left. Our school year started. Each father taught the subject they were good at. James was the best at Transfiguration. Frank was good a Charms. My dad was good at Potions. Sirius taught us History of Magic and Defense Against The Dark Arts. Remus taught us Herbology. We had a dueling club too. The twins wrote me as did Susan, Daphne and Tracey. We were all getting good at dueling and Neville was actually good at Potions. I think that Snape just scared him so much that he couldn't concentrate. Of course he was still a master at Herbology. I was reading a letter from Susan right after Halloween.

"So, anything interesting happening at school?" Hermione asked.

"Believe it or not, school is still not tame even without you." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"Mr. Filch's cat was petrified. And the chamber of secrets was opened."

"I thought the Chamber of Secrets was a legend." James said.

"Apparently not." Sirius said.

"We got to research that." Hermione said instantly.

"Of course." Harry laughed.

The school day started. The day continued. I continued getting letters from my friends in one of them I found out that Justin had been petrified.

"Oh, my." I gasped.

"What's wrong, Laney?" Neville asked.

"Justin was petrified."

"By what?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know."

"What could completely petrify you?" Hermione wondered.

Neville and I shrugged. There's no doubt she'll research that.

James's POV

I had been called to Hogwarts right after Christmas. Apparently they needed another Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher since they figured out that Lockhart was a fraud. So, I had no choice to bring Harry with me since I couldn't leave a twelve year old home alone for five months. His loyal friends decided to join him.


	8. Chapter 8

Delaney's POV

It was nice being back at Hogwarts. Neville and I were greeted by Susan, Hannah and Ernie. After breakfast we met up with Harry and Hermione.

"This is Luna Lovegood." Hermione said introducing us to a girl with stringy blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Delaney." I smiled.

"You too."

"I'm Neville, nice to meet you."

"You too."

After the introduction we had to go to class. The day continued. A few more people were petrified. We went to ask Hagrid about the chamber since it was opened when he was in school. He told us to follow the spiders. I ran into Ginny something was up with her. She was sickly pale and her bright red hair wasn't as vibrant.

"I'm really worried about Ginny." I told Neville.

"How so?"

I told him what I noticed. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but think it was something to do with that mystery book that Mr. Malfoy put in her cauldron. We helped do some research. The basilisk was a snake. Cringe, I hated snakes. Harry could understand it. It was getting through school with the pipes. I was called in the office in June. I noticed the Weasleys and Uncle James. Molly would usually greet me with a hug but this time she didn't. Something's up.

"The chamber of secrets has been opened as you well know, sadly, Miss Weasley has been taken hostage in the chamber."

Molly gasped and started to cry and Arthur comforted her.

"We have to save her!" Ron said.

"Of course."

"Where is the entrance?" Uncle James asked.

"In the last place you'd expect, the girls bathroom." I answered.

"How do we get in?" Ron asked.

"Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth and I'm sure that he would make the entrance so only a parselmouth could enter."

"My sister is good as gone, who do we know that is a Parselmouth?"

That made Molly cry even more.

"Harry."

Everyone minus Uncle James was gobsmacked. Without a second thought Dumbledore called in Harry and of course Hermione had to follow him. And not surprisingly Neville followed probably to see if I was okay.

"What's going on?"

"We need your help, Harry." George said.

"Okay."

"We need to get to the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny is down there." Ron said.

Harry just nodded.

"You follow them down, Professor Potter since you are the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher."

Uncle James nodded. The six of us walked to the girls bathroom. Fred and George decided to stay and comfort their mum. We went to the chamber. Harry told us to stay there he would go save Ginny. It's his saving people thing. He fought the basilisk and destroyed the diary. So I was right it had something to do with that book. I kinda feel guilty since maybe I could've stopped it. Ron was now part of our group. I was sitting with the Weasleys waiting for Ginny to wake up.

"Thanks for helping save our Ginny, dear." Molly told me.

"I don't deserve the thanks." I said guiltily.

"Yes, you do you're just being the humble Hufflepuff." She said not catching the tone of my voice.

"Why do you say that?" Arthur asked.

"I feel responsible for this."

"Why would you feel responsible for this?" George asked sitting down next to me. Out of the twins he was the more sensitive one. Still a prankster though.

"I saw Mr. Malfoy put the book in her cauldron at Flourish and Blotts, I asked to see it but it looked innocent enough but I was wrong."

"Delaney, dear you had no idea this would happen, this isn't your fault."

"So, you don't blame me?" I asked.

"Of course not, dear." Molly said.

I looked over at the twins, Percy and Ron. In response George just leaned over and hugged me. Fred did the same. Percy just nodded. Ron also hugged me.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk to you last year."

"What did you say to her?" Molly asked turning to her youngest son.

"It doesn't really matter now, Mrs. Weasley."

She nodded. Ginny woke up. The day continued. The exams were cancelled much to Hermione's dismay. It was finally summer. I spent a lot of time with Neville, Harry and Hermione over the Weasleys. Hermione went to France during the summer as well. We all went to Diagon Alley.


	9. Chapter 9

"How about you girls get a pet." Daniel, Hermione's dad suggested.

"I second that." my dad said.

Hermione and I ran to the pet shop. It didn't take us long to find two cats. My cat was a white cat that matched Hedwig and Hermione's was a cat with red fur. She named her cat Crookshanks I hadn't decided on a name for my cat yet. Neville bought some food for Trevor.

"Why did you two have to get cats?" Sirius whined. We both knew he was a dog animagus and naturally he hated cats.

"Deal with it, Padfoot." I said.

We decided to get some ice cream. I kept thinking of a name for my new cat. I finally decided on Snowball. It was finally time to board the Hogwarts Express.

"Harry, we have something to give you." Uncle James, said before we boarded the train.

"What is it?"

Sirius produced a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"The Marauders map!" He exclaimed.

"Even more trouble." Hermione groaned.

We boarded the train with Remus since he was the D.A.D.A teacher this year. We had an encounter with dementors who were looking for Peter Pettigrew aka the reason why Harry's mum is insane and Neville's mum is dead. Both Neville and Harry had a bad reaction to them and Remus gave them chocolate. We reached the station. We reached Hogwarts. The day continued. Lessons started. The trio and I were taking Divination this year. I found it interesting but Hermione didn't. The day continued. It was now Christmas vacation. We were all staying again. Remus was teaching the five of us to cast a patronus. Harry and Neville needed to this to fight the dementors.

"Let the memory fill you up!" he instructed.

I thought of a memory and let it fill me up.

"On the count of three."

"1, 2, 3!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

A beautiful white stag flew out of Harry's wand. An otter flew out of Hermione's wand and a Jack Russell terrier flew out of Ron's wand. A white fluffy cat similar to Snow flew out of my wand. A cat also flew out of Neville's wand. The day continued. It was now March more specifically a full moon. We all knew that Remus was a werewolf and we kept the secret. We finally discovered Peter Peterigrew. He was put back in Azkaban. It was now summer. Harry got his scar looked at. It had dark magic in it so he had the dark magic removed. So maybe trouble will stop following him. Everyone was going to the Quidditch World Cup. It was going fine until we were interrupted by death eaters. Like always, Neville protected me and Harry protected Hermione. We boarded the train.

"Mind if I sit here?" A voice asked.

We all looked up. Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise.

* * *

Who is it? I know it's short. Sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, are you a first year?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm a transfer student."

"What's your name?"

"Dudley Dursley." He replied.

We all introduced ourselves.

"I haven't seen you since we were babies." Harry finally said.

"You know him?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and said "He's my cousin."

"My mum is his mum's sister. They weren't really close since my parents hated magic." Dudley said.

"What was her reaction when she found out?"

"Surprisingly supportive but my dad was a total different story."

We nodded.

"I was already sorted."

"What house were sorted into?" Hermione asked.

"Hufflepuff."

"I'm a Hufflepuff as well as Neville."

We continued talking. We reached Hogsmeade station. We went to the castle. Dudley sat next to me and I introduced him to everyone. Him and Justin hit it off right away since they were both muggle borns. "I have an announcement we have a new addition to the faculty"

Suddenly the door burst open and someone limped in.

"Please welcome Professor Moody as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher"

I looked at him he creeped me out even more than Snape. And that's saying something. We finished eating at the feast and to our dormitories. I had one new roommate and one I had last year. We recieved our timetables the next day. We had Herbology first period. Neville and I had Transfiguration while Harry and Hermione had History of Magic . The day continued. We now had our Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Moody.

"So, can anyone tell me about the Unforgivable Curses?"

Hermione answered the question right. Professor Moody took out the spider form the cage on his desk and enlarged it.

"What is one of them?"

"My dad did tell me about one the Imperius curse" Ron said.

"Imperio!"

That caused the spider to do whatever Professor Moody wanted it to do.

"What others?"

No one dared to answer.

"Crucio!"

Harry gripped the table in front of him and Hermione held his hand. After that he killed the spider. Neville repeated the action and I reached for his hand.

"Why in the world would he teach those curses!" Hermione raged.

"I'm pretty curious too."

"We should tell someone." Neville said.

I nodded in agreement. We told Dumbledore and he called in the aurors. It was now the day before Halloween.

"We're hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy."

The girls walked in dramatically. I saw Ron looking at their behinds, typical.

"Please welcome the lads of Durmstrang."

The guys walked in banging their staffs.

"Blimey, it's him," Ron said turning around.

Him referring to Victor Krum. He was the seeker for the Bulgarian team. Fred and George tried to put their names in the Goblet of Fire but they turned old for awhile. It was now a few weeks later and time to choose the champions from the Goblet of Fire.

"Miss Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore said.

A petite blonde girl got up from the Beauxbottoms table which was the Ravenclaw table.

"Mr. Viktor Krum."

He stood up from the Durmstang table which was the Slytherin table.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory"

Cedric stood up from the Hufflepuff table. Unexpectedly another piece of paper flew out of the Goblet of Fire.

"Mr. Harry Potter"

That's weird no one under the age of seventeen could enter the tournament. Harry stood up. Hermione pushed him towards the Goblet hesitantly. Uncle James, Sirius and Remus looked shocked.


	11. Chapter 11

"How in the world did my son get entered into this bloody tournament!" Uncle James bellowed.

"I don't know, Mr. Potter."

"Maybe this has something to do with, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Sirius suggested.

"Why would Moody enter my son into a tournament like this?"

"Maybe it's not really Moody, Prongs."

"Are you saying someone is using Polyjuice potion?"

Sirius nodded and asked "May we talk to Mr. Moody."

Dumbledore summoned Professor Moody. This would explain why he taught us the curses. They questioned him under the the truth serum. It was actually Barty Crouch Jr. They sent him back to Azkaban.

"So, my son was entered into this tournament because a bloody death eater put his name in."

"Does this mean I don't have to compete?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sadly, it's an iron clad contract."

"I don't want to compete can't someone compete for me?"

"I'd take his place." Hermione said.

"That's admirable Ms. Granger, but like I said its an iron clad contract."

"What if I take him out of school?" James asked.

"That still won't work." Dumbledore said.

We exhausted all the options and there was no way getting out of it. Remus gladly took the spot of the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher again. After the first task most of my house started wearing Potter Stinks badges. Even though I supported Cedric but I was closer friends with Harry so I couldn't wear it. I think I've read about a jinx that can change the text on a badge. My badge now supported Cedric and Harry. This is just what I needed to cheer me up. It was now a couple weeks before Christmas we were summoned to the Great Hall. It was to talk about the Yule Ball. The Yule Ball turned out to be a dance. I wonder how this will go.

Neville's POV

I've pined for Delaney for two years. I think I'm over her though. She is just my first crush that's all.

Delaney's POV

I've been asked by a few people including Dudley to the Yule ball but I've said no. George walked up to me in the corridor one day.

"Hey George."

"Hey Delaney."

"What's up?"

"Would you go to the Yule ball with me, as friends?"

I thought for a moment and said "Sure, I'll go with you."

"Thanks, I don't want to be the third wheel." He said in relief.

"Who's Fred going with?"

"Angelina Johnson."

I nodded and said "I'd be the third wheel with Hermione and Harry as well if you didn't ask me."

He nodded and said "I'm kind of surprised you said yes since I thought Neville would've asked you."

"You think he would've?"

He nodded and we continued talking. It was now Christmas Eve also known as the day of the Yule Ball.

"You look nice, Delaney." George commented.

"Thanks George." I smiled at him.

We met up with Fred first who was with Angelina Johnson. Fred complimented me and we walked to the hall.

"Hey guys." Harry greeted his arm around Hermione.

"Hey."

Neville and Ginny joined us. I'm actually surprised that they came here together. We walked into the hall.

"Hey Delaney." Ginny called.

"Hey Gin."

"You look nice."

"Thanks you as well."

We started dancing. Some of the dances were where we switch partners. I ended up with Neville more times I could count but I'm not complaining at all. My next partner was a guy from Durmstrang. Then I danced with Seamus, Dudley then Cedric. Then it was back to Neville.

"Okay, have you been practicing dancing?"

"Actually, yeah" he blushed.

"That's cute."

He gave me a small smile. The Yule Ball continued. George walked me back to my common room after the ball.

"I had a great time."

"Me too."

"I noticed something when you were dancing with Neville." He mentioned.

"What?"

"Actually, forget I said anything." He said.

I nodded. He suddenly leaned into kiss me on the lips but I pushed him away.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine, George."

"Could I kiss your cheek, I just feel like I should after a night like this but it's just a friendly kiss." He assured me.

"Go ahead." I said.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. I don't know why I blushed. It was just a kiss from a friend.

"Goodnight."

"Night, George."

He walked away and I walked into my common room. The day continued. It was now a few nights before the second task. Hermione, Neville and I were helping Harry figure out the clue.


	12. Chapter 12

"What can help me breathe underwater for an hour?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure." Hermione said.

"We've exhausted all the spell options, haven't we?" I questioned.

"Yes, we have."

"Are you sure you guys are Ravenclaws." I teased.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

"I think I have an idea but the question is where we get it." Neville said.

"What Nev?" I asked turning to my best friend.

"Grab that book right there, will you?" He asked me pointing to a book on the shelf next to me.

"Sure." I said grabbing the book.

"Thanks." He replied.

"No problem." I smiled at him trying to hide my blush.

He smiled back at me, opened the book and thumbed through the pages.

"There's Gillyweed, it will help you breathe underwater."

"That's perfect, but where can we get it?" Harry asked.

"Good question."

We thought for a moment until I said "What about Dobby he could help us."

There was a small pop next to me.

"You called Dobby, miss." His voice squeaked.

"Do you have any idea where we can get Gillyweed?" I asked.

"I think Snape has some."

"So, we have to steal from Snape."

"It seems that way."

We decided we had to steal from Snape. The day continued. Dobby stole some for Harry. It was now time for the second task. I noticed Hermione was missing.

"You guys haven't seen Hermione, have you?" Harry asked Neville and I

"No, we haven't."

We met up with our parents and walked down to the Black Lake. I saw Fred and George taking bets like they did for the first task.

"You guys finally figured out how Harry could breathe underwater for an hour."

"Yes, we did, he's using Gillyweed." Neville said.

"Leave it to Neville, he's a whiz at Herbology." I said beaming at my best friend.

"It was nothing."

"Stop being so modest, I don't think they would've been able to figure it out without you."

"Hey." Harry said.

"Did you say Gillyweed?" Frank asked.

"Yes."

"That's not found in normal gardens."

Before one of us could respond we reached the Black Lake. I sat on the sidelines as Neville talked to Harry more about Gillyweed. Harry went into the lake right after Cedric. He took the Gillyweed and dove into the water. He didn't come up for at least ten minutes.

"Oh, my god I've killed Harry Potter!" Neville fretted.

I watched Neville freak out, it was kinda of cute. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry jump out the water he had fins and gills.

"Nev, you didn't kill Harry look." I said pointing to Harry who was just about to re-enter the water.

He sighed in relief.

"Come sit down." Frank said.

Neville sat down next to me. Fleur came to the surface about five minutes later. Right after Fleur, Cedric appeared with Cho. About ten minutes later, Krum appeared with Alicia Spinnett. Then almost at the end, Harry appeared with Hermione and a little girl that's probably Fleur's little sister Gabrielle. That's sweet. That's where she was. I got up and walked over to her. I helped her dry off and warm up. Harry was awarded second place since he had saved Hermione and Gabrielle. The day continued. The year continued. The last task was in late June. The last task was a maze. I sat with Neville, Hermione and our parents and relatives. Hermione was pacing. About an hour late Fleur and Krum appeared. After that Cedric appeared. That's one Hogwarts champion but where's Harry. A few minutes later Harry appeared. He had lots of scratches and injuries.

"He's back, Voldemort's back!" he exclaimed.

Before Dumbledore could reach him the Highmaster of Durmstrang Igor Karkaroff walked up to him.

"Why are you talking to my son?" Uncle James asked.

"Just comparing notes." He said pulling down his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark.

"Your the reason my son fought Voldemort today, take him away."

They took him away without any other thought.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Harry" Hermione said throwing herself into Harry's arms.

The year ended. It was now the summer. I saw Neville less and less this summer. I'm curious why. I really needed to tell him something. I decided to floo to the Longbottom house one day. My dad was at Grimmauld Place with the Weasleys. I flooed to his house. It didn't look like anyone was home. I followed the all to familiar path to my best friend's room. I opened the door to see him snuggling and kissing a girl. My heart was broken and I suddenly forgot why I was here. Once Neville noticed I was there he told his girlfriend to leave the room.


End file.
